Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 066
の 　シンクロモンスター | ruby japanese = | romaji = Shinka no Akashi Shinkuro Monsutā | japanese translated = Proof of Evolution, Synchro Monster | episode number = 66 | japanese air date = July 8, 2009 | english air date = September 25, 2010 | japanese opening = FREEDOM | japanese ending = -OZONE- | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Speed World 2 | animation director = Ichizou Kobayashi }} "A New Threat, Part 2", known as "Proof of Evolution, Synchro Monster" in the Japanese version, is the sixty sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on July 8, 2009 and in the United Sates on September 25, 2010 Summary Yusei's base As the sun rises in New Domino City, Leo and Luna dash through a medieval-style town to a building called Poppo Time. They shout Yusei's name, but notice he is not around. Instead, they find Akiza standing over a desk. Although neither her nor Luna are getting a reaction from their Marks of the Dragon, Akiza has the feeling that Yusei is dueling someone right now. The Duel Yusei continues his Duel with Ghost, while Crow and Jack watch from adjacent lanes. Crow and Jack meet up and notice Yusei is facing a large monster but then see it is 5 smaller ones. Regardless, they believe Yusei should be able to win. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Ghost begins his turn, raising both duelists' SPC to 2. He has "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" attack "Max Warrior", but Yusei activates "Shock Reborn", to halve the Battle Damage. "Max Warrior" gets destroyed and Yusei's Life Points drop to 3150. Using the other effect of "Shock Reborn", Yusei revives "Turbo Booster". Ghost sets 1 card face-down into his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn snickering. Yusei begins his turn and both duelists' SPC increase to 3. Yusei starts to think about the effect of "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞". Considering his options, he looks at his cards on his field; "Turbo Booster" and a face-down Spell or Trap Card and the cards in his hand; "Gauntlet Warrior", "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" and "Debris Dragon", and devises a way to Summon "Stardust Dragon" and combine it with "Meteor Wave". He activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", sending "Gauntlet Warrior" to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. Next, he Summons "Debris Dragon" and uses its effect to revive "Gauntlet Warrior". By tuning "Turbo Booster", "Gauntlet Warrior" and "Debris Dragon", he Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon". Yusei then activates his face-down "Meteor Wave", raising the ATK of "Stardust Dragon", making it higher than the ATK of "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞". He has it attack "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞", but Ghost activates the effect of "Wisel Guard" making it the attack target. The arm of "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" takes the hit and gets blown off, but, due to "Meteor Wave's" second effect, since the monster affected by it had attacked a monster in Defense Position, Ghost receives Piercing damage. Ghost's Life Points drop to 2400, while Yusei Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Ghost looks up Yusei's data on the monitor of his Duel Runner. He sees that Yusei defeated Rex Goodwin and laughs that Yusei is still clueless. Ghost begins his turn and each duelists' SPC increase to 4. He Summons "Wisel Guard 3", which replaces the missing arm of "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞". Ghost laughs that "Wisel" is invincible, but Yusei thinks he should be able to beat if he can take out all the components at once. Yusei asks Ghost why he is targeting Duel Runners, and Ghost replies that it is his purpose. He claims to be the Synchro killer and uses the effect of "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" effect to equip itself with "Stardust Dragon". "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" fires a number of energy beams, which strap themselves to "Stardust Dragon". "Stardust Dragon" begins to struggle but is sucked into the machine. Yusei then remembers Trudge warning him not to use Synchros against Ghost. The ATK of "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" rises to 5000. "Meklord Emperor Wisel" attacks Yusei directly, but Yusei uses "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. Ghost Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei begins his turn and both duelists' SPC rises to 5. Yusei Summons "Bicular" in Defense Mode and Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone, before ending his turn. Both duelists' SPC increase to 6 and Ghost activates "Wise A3", Special Summoning "Wisel Attack 3". It folds out into an arm an attaches itself to "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞", raising its ATK to 5400. "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" attacks "Bicular". Yusei plays "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" again. However, Ghost activates his face-down, "Battle Return", lowering the ATK of "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" to 2700, so it may attack again. It attacks and takes out "Bicular", causing Yusei to struggle to maintain control of his Duel Runner. "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" then inflicts damage to Yusei equal to the ATK of "Stardust Dragon", dropping his Life Points to 650. Using the effect of "Bicular", Yusei Special Summons "Unicycular". Ghost activates "Trap Recycle", returning "Battle Return" to his hand, alongside "Reload" and ends his turn. Jack yells at Yusei to fight back. Yusei begins his turn, drawing "Sonic Chick" and both duelists' SPC increase to 7. Yusei uses the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove his 7 Speed Counters to draw a card. Yusei concentrates and his Mark of the Dragon starts to glow. Crow and Jack notice theirs glowing too. Back in Poppo Time, Akiza and Luna's have started glowing too. The birthmarks all disappear and form the complete dragon on Yusei's back. The top card on Yusei's Deck starts to glow. He dramatically draws the card, "Majestic Dragon" and Summons it. Yusei then activates "Synchro Material" returning "Stardust Dragon" to his side of the field. Tuning "Majestic Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon" and "Unicycular", Yusei Synchro Summons "Majestic Star Dragon". "Majestic Star Dragon", which has 3800 ATK, attacks "Wisel Top", which has 500 ATK. "Wisel Top" gets destroyed decapitating "Meklord Emperor Wisel", which subsequently gets destroyed. Ghost's Life Points drop to 0 and his Duel Runner strays off course, plummeting off the bridge and exploding. Aftermath Down below in the woodland area, where Ghost crashed, Primo walks over to the charred Duel Runner. He removes a part from the Duel Runner, containing the Deck and looks up at "Majestic Star Dragon", believing Yusei to be responsible. After Primo has left, Yusei, Jack and Crow arrive at the scene. Crow touches Ghost, then jumps back in alarm as his robotic arm falls off. Yusei deduces that Ghost is just a robot. Back at the base, Trudge, who has recovered from his encounter with Ghost, Mina, Luna, Leo, Akiza, Jack, Yusei and Crow gather around a table inspecting photos Trudge tells them that Ghost was a Duelbot. As they wonder who is behind the Duelbots, Yusei gives Trudge a chip from his Duel Runner, saying it was programmed to erase all its data when it lost. Trudge is surprised Yusei can access the CPU so easily, then Crow says it was easy for Yusei and he is better than Security. As they ponder on recent happenings, Yusei thinks to himself that they are about to face a new threat. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Ghost :...continued from previous episode. Turn 2: Yusei Ghost has just managed to summon his "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" and its separate parts. Yusei sets two cards. Turn 3: Ghost Ghost draws "Trap Recycle". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Ghost's SPC: 1 → 2, Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2). "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" attacks and destroys "Max Warrior", but Yusei activates his face-down "Shock Reborn" to halve the Battle Damage he takes (Yusei 4000 → 3150) and Special Summon "Turbo Booster" ( 1/0/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Ghost's hand contains "Wisel Attack 3", "Wisel Guard 3", "Wisel Carrier", and "Battle Return". Ghost sets a card. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Ghost's SPC: 2 → 3, Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3). Yusei's hand contains "Gauntlet Warrior", "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", and "Debris Dragon". Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards and send "Gauntlet Warrior" from his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei then Normal Summons "Debris Dragon" ( 4/1000/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Debris Dragon" to Special Summon "Gauntlet Warrior" ( 3/400/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Turbo Booster" and "Gauntlet Warrior" with "Debris Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Meteor Wave" to increase the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" by 300 as well as grant it the ability to inflict piercing damage ("Stardust Dragon": 2500 → 2800/2000). "Stardust Dragon" then attacks "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞", but Ghost activates the effect of "Wisel Guard" to redirect the attack to "Wisel Guard", destroying it. "Stardust Dragon" then inflicts piercing damage to Ghost (Ghost 4000 → 2400). Yusei sets a card ("Scrap-Iron Scarecrow"). On Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Meteor Wave" expires ("Stardust Dragon": 2800 → 2500/2000). Turn 5: Ghost Ghost draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Ghost's SPC: 3 → 4, Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4). Ghost then Normal Summons "Wisel Guard 3" ( 3/0/2000) in Defense Position. Now whenever Yusei attacks a monster Ghost controls, Ghost can change the attack target to "Wisel Guard 3". Also "Wisel Guard 3" can't be destroyed by battle once per turn. Ghost then activates the effect of "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞", equipping itself with "Stardust Dragon" and increasing its ATK by the ATK of "Stardust Dragon" ("Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity": 2500 → 5000/0). Yusei's hand contains "Synchro Material". "Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity" attacks directly, but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. Ghost's hand contains "Wisel Attack 3", "Battle Return", "Wise A3", and "Reload". Ghost sets two cards. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Bicular". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Ghost's SPC: 4 → 5, Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei Normal Summons "Bicular" ( 2/200/200) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 7: Ghost Ghost draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Ghost's SPC: 5 → 6, Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6). Ghost activates his face-down "Wise A3" to send "Wisel Attack" to the Graveyard ("Machine Emperor Wisel ∞": 5000 → 3800/0) and Special Summon "Wisel Attack 3" ( 3/1600/0) in Attack Position ("Machine Emperor Wisel ∞": 3800 → 5400/0). Due to the effect of "Wisel Attack 3", "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" is granted the ability to inflict piercing damage. "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" attacks "Bicular", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. Ghost then activates his face-down "Battle Return" to halve the ATK of "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" ("Machine Emperor Wisel ∞": 5400 → 2700/0) in order to allow "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" to attack again. Ghost's hand contains "Slip Summon" and "Reload". "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" then attacks and destroys "Bicular". "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" then inflicts piercing damage to Yusei (Yusei 3150 → 650). Yusei then activates the effect of "Bicular" to Special Summon "Unicycular" ( 1/100/100) in Attack Position. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Battle Return" expires ("Machine Emperor Wisel ∞": 2700 → 5400/0). Ghost activates his face-down "Trap Recycle" to send "Slip Summon" from his hand to the Graveyard and add "Battle Return" from his Graveyard to his Hand, however Ghost is forbidden from setting "Battle Return" face-down this turn. Ghost's hand contains "Reload" and "Battle Return". Turn 8: Yusei Yusei draws "Sonic Chick". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Ghost's SPC: 6 → 7, Yusei's SPC: 6 → 7). Yusei then activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed Counters (Yusei's SPC: 7 → 0) and draw one card ("Majestic Dragon"). Yusei then Normal Summons "Majestic Dragon" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates his face-down "Synchro Material" to allow himself to use "Stardust Dragon" as a Synchro Material Monster for a Synchro Summon this turn. Yusei then tunes "Stardust Dragon" and Unicycular" with "Majestic Dragon" in order to Synchro Summon "Majestic Star Dragon" ( 10/3800/3000) in Attack Position. ("Machine Emperor Wisel ∞": 5400 → 2900/0). Yusei then activates the effect of "Majestic Star Dragon" to negate the effects of "Wisel Guard 3" and grant them to "Majestic Star Dragon" until the End Phase. "Majestic Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Wisel Top" (Ghost 2400 → 0). Tenth anniversary tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Jaden and his most famous cards ("Elemental HERO Neos", "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", "Elemental HERO Wildheart", "Winged Kuriboh", "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix", "Elemental HERO Avian", "Elemental HERO Flame Wingman", "Elemental HERO Clayman", "Elemental HERO Sparkman", "Elemental HERO Thunder Giant", and "Card Ejector"). Trivia * When Yusei Fudo negated the effect of "Wisel Guard 3" and attacked "Wisel Top" (500 ATK), it shows a reference to beheading. "Machine Emperor Wisel ∞" is inorganic, which probably explains why that scene wasn't censored in the dub. Differences in adaption * When Ghost looked up Yusei on his Duel Runner and realized he had beat Rex Goodwin he said it made sense since as he figured Yusei was no ordinary fellow. In the dub Ghost says he should be quaking in his boots but then says it isn't his style. Mistakes * In the English version, when Yusei took half the battle damage through "Shock Reborn", the ATK meter was shown instead of the Life Point meter. ** It also included a Level meter, showing that Yusei is apparently a Level 1 monster. * In the English version, during the explanation of "Wisel Guard 3", the monster was mistakenly labeled an EARTH attribute, however it explained that it was a DARK monster. ** This is similar to an error made in the Japanese version, where the entire "Wisel" series was shown as EARTH during their first appearance when they were in fact DARK. * In the English version, after the Ghost ended his turn, Jack, Crow and Yusei all stated Yusei had one last turn left. This is false, as he had two turns left as he could've used "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" as "Battle Return" cannot be set until his next turn. * In the English version, the explanation of the effect of "Wisel Guard 3" was presented incorrectly. The effects of "Wisel Guard 3" are the following: You can direct an opponent's attack to itself instead. Once per turn, "Wisel Guard 3" cannot be destroyed by battle. *Ghost appeared to have three Wisel monsters before he ended the third turn. However this third Wisel part is not seen later on and it appears to have been replaced with "Reload" or "Wise A3". * In the original, Yusei incorrectly says he negated all the parts of "Machine Emperor ∞", when he actually only negated "Wisel Guard 3". * Yusei uses "Synchro Material" to synchro summon using "Stardust Dragon" as a synchro material, however "Stardust Dragon" was treated as an equip spell due to the effect of "Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞". Featured cards Cards in italics made their debut in this episode.